


Звезда, пораженная тьмой

by Runa_Kamoran



Series: Звезды в Холодной Ночи [2]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Captivity, Dark Magic, Gen, Sleep Deprivation, Snatcher is a big soon-deh-ray, Unhappy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runa_Kamoran/pseuds/Runa_Kamoran
Summary: Девчонка медлила, и раздражению Снэтчера не было предела.Контракт был простым и понятным - попасть в особняк, проскользнуть мимо старой карги и забрать артефакт. Даже его слуги без проблем могли это сделать... ну, большинство из них. Девчонка решила бы задачу с закрытыми глазами, - призрак видел ее в действии. Он не допускал и мысли о том, что ведьма могла поймать и убить ее. Живая душа и действующий контракт это подтверждали.Тогда почему она до сих пор не вернулась?





	Звезда, пораженная тьмой

Девчонка до сих пор не вернулась.

Обычно ему не было до этого дела. В конце концов, это именно то, что Снэтчер делал со своими контракторами. Бросал на них грязную работу по содержанию его дома и наслаждался тем, как жалкие смертные страдают, умирают и становятся очередной потерянной душой в его охотничьих угодьях. А если работы нет, то убивал сразу, предварительно устроив маленькое красочное шоу для своих немертвых слуг. Обычные будни жуткого, крадущего души чудовища из проклятой чащи.

Ситуация с девчонкой вышла немного другой. Увидев ее сперва, призрак принял ее за маленькую идиотку из соседней деревни, которая убежала играть далеко от дома и заблудилась в его лесу. Он и не думал, что Хэтти переживет свой первый контракт, но как он ошибался. Девчонка легко обошла огненных духов, выбралась из болота и замороженного колодца, даже выбила собственную душу, которую он по ошибке выпустил, из сельского туалета. Она свободно бродила в полном ловушек лесу, как будто гуляла по парку.

Но на этот раз девчонка медлила, и раздражению Снэтчера не было предела.

Контракт был простым и понятным — попасть в особняк, проскользнуть мимо старой карги и забрать артефакт. Даже его слуги без проблем могли это сделать… ну, большинство из них. Девчонка решила бы задачу с закрытыми глазами, — призрак видел ее в действии. Он не допускал и мысли о том, что ведьма могла поймать и убить ее. Живая душа и действующий контракт это подтверждали.

Тогда почему она до сих пор не вернулась?

Лиловая шляпа-цилиндр одиноко лежала на шкафу, ожидая возвращения своей хозяйки. Взгляд Снэтчера то и дело натыкался на эту несуразно яркую деталь в его доме, и призрак начинал злиться еще сильнее. Лучше бы девчонке закончить этот контракт побыстрее, если ей дорога ее шляпа. И голова.

Но шли дни, растягивались в недели, а ее все не было, и раздражение Снэтчера сменялось недоумением. Куда она могла пропасть? С уверенностью он мог сказать только, что девчонка не покинула планету. Иногда ночью тучи над Лесом Подсознания расходились, и призрак мог видеть слабые очертания ее корабля, застывшего на орбите как потерянная звезда.

Может, она просто вернулась к себе на корабль отдохнуть? Тогда она бы наверняка уже вернулась. Не было никакой объективной причины, по которой Хэтти захотела бы задержаться так долго.

И не было никакой объективной причины так волноваться о ней. Но он волновался.

То есть, конечно же, он волновался не из-за девчонки. Ни за что. Он всего лишь следил за выполнением контрактных обязательств, ведь, если его прислужница провалит задание, придется искать кого-то другого, а это — лишняя трата времени и сил. И это единственное, что его волновало.

Лес казался необычайно пустым и тихим.

Осматривая свои владения, призрак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что что-то не так. Это было редкое чувство, так как обычно он не чувствовал ничего. В дебрях не осталось никого, кто мог его побеспокоить. Никаких поющих огненных духов и их волшебных костров, никаких беспокойных миньонов, играющих в салочки, никаких посторонних людей или нелюдей.

Никакой излишне раздражительной и вечно веселой девчонки, которая находила его проклятый лес прекрасным. Наполняла его смехом и играми, которых не было в этих местах несколько сотен лет. Раздражала призрака, заставляя его переживать эмоции, о которых он давно позабыл.  
Его владения стали такими, какими и были — заброшенными и молчаливыми. Обычно он бы порадовался своей удаче и провел время покоя за чтением. Сейчас Снэтчер, с раздражением покрутив книгу в когтях, бросил ее на столик и глубже опустился в кресло. Ему было скучно.

Взгляд то и дело цеплялся за фиолетовое пятно в углу. Разозлённый пуще прежнего, призрак засунул шляпу в шкаф и вылетел в свою деревню.

Она тоже не изменилась. Наспех построенные на деревьях хижины, где селились его подчиненные, были заперты, на улице никого не было. Только в небольшой таверне горел свет, и на него слетались все жители в особенно скучные вечера. Конечно, благодаря вечной нежизни, призраки имели кучу времени и тратили это время кто как мог — за настольными и карточными играми, рукоделием или пустыми разговорами. Таверна с просторным залом и кучей столов как раз подходила для всего и сразу. Была даже барная стойка и хозяин, который по желанию мог налить колодезной воды. Не то чтобы кому-либо из них нужно было есть или пить, — это служило скорее для атмосферы.

Видимо, призраки почувствовали нервный настрой Снэтчера. Все разговоры затихли, стоило ему влететь в помещение и опуститься за барную стойку. Впрочем, постепенно шум вернулся, хотя и более неуверенный, чем прежде.

— Что вас тревожит, босс? — спросил хозяин таверны, наливая ему стакан прозрачной воды. — Вы тоже переживаете из-за новенькой?

Призрак хмыкнул и опустошил стакан одним глотком. Вода была ледяной и прожигала его мертвое нутро. Остальные миньоны, услышав разговор, оставили игры и повернулись к ним.

— Да, кстати. Где она?

— Скучно без нее. Она еще придет?

— Она ведь вернется, босс?

— Может быть. А может, и нет. Какая разница, — заворчал Снэтчер. Он не мог ответить на их вопросы, и отчасти мог согласиться со своими слугами. Лес стал скучным без Хэтти. Ему самому не хватало ее веселых невинных выходок — не то чтобы он когда-либо мог признаться в этом. К сожалению, один миньон имел неосторожность заметить его больную тему.

— Вы ведь тоже скучаете по новенькой, босс?

— Я НЕ скучаю по девчонке и не вижу смысла о ней говорить. Она всего лишь очередная заблудшая душа, вот и все.

— Но босс, мне кажется, вы к ней привяза…

— Сейчас твоя шея привяжется к ветке того дерева, если ты не закроешь свой рот! Это касается всех, — прорычал Снэтчер, злобно оглядев всех маленьких призраков. На этом разговор закончился.

Лучше бы девчонке вернуться сюда прежде, чем его терпение выйдет. Уж он-то найдет способ заставить ее пожалеть о нерасторопности.

***

Если чему Ванесса и смогла ее научить, то это отчаянию. Бесконечно-глубокому и черному, как глубины космоса, отчаянию, лишенному воздуха, надежды и времени.

Когда-то Хэтти верила, что ее сил хватит, чтобы выбраться из любой ситуации. Верила, что ее смелости хватит, чтобы преодолеть все испытания. Знания, что ей доверили, не должны распространяться, как и артефакты. Хэтти была намерена хранить свои тайны до конца, и пусть Ванесса убьет ее, но не узнает, как использовать реликвию в ее когтях. За каких-то пару минут, пока ведьма тащила ее в подвал, девочка успела смириться с такой судьбой.

Ванесса назвала ее смешной и наивной. Она вовсе не собиралась ее убивать. Она взяла ее за руку и тихо прошептала, что будет вырывать ей ноготь за ногтем, пока Хэтти ей все не расскажет.

Она выдержала три, прежде чем ее настойчивость лопнула, как мыльный пузырь.

В тюремной кладке давно зародились трещины, они бороздили камень, как реки, — одна широкая разбивалась на множество маленьких. Иногда, устав следить за падающими с потолка каплями, Хэтти поворачивалась на бок и пересчитывала их снова. От этого скобы цепей больнее впивались в онемевшие запястья, и ей приходилось двигаться снова. Это было тяжело, но необходимо, иначе отекут мышцы.

Триста восемнадцать потрескавшихся камней. Пятьсот сорок три большие трещины. Тысяча четыреста шестьдесят восемь маленьких. Если она пересчитает их снова, то, возможно, сможет заснуть.

Она зевает снова и пытается повернуть затекшую шею так, чтобы различить на стене что-то новое. Кладка чуть плывет перед глазами; проходит время, прежде чем оно проясняется, но не полностью. Туман на краях сетчатки никогда не пропадает. Иногда он становится гуще, застилая зрение белесой пеленой, и она моргает чаще. Это не всегда помогает.

В углу горит свеча. Ей нравилось наблюдать, как воск медленно тает под жаром крохотного огонька. Сейчас на него слишком больно смотреть. Единственный источник света во мраке, огонь режет глаза сильнее. Вместо этого она предпочитает смотреть на дрожащие тени, которые свеча отбрасывает на камни.

Она снова считает, кажется, отделившись от своей немой и неподвижной оболочки. Наверное, так себя чувствуют лесные обитатели — маленькие призраки, лишенные речи и тела. Иногда сломанная кукла начинает двигаться, неприятно напоминая о том, что они все еще связаны. Прикованы друг другу, как ее руки — к скобам в стене.

Все чаще она думает, сколько времени осталось этой кукле. Грязной и растрепанной, с закостенелыми конечностями и незаживающими ранами. Конечно, глупо было думать, что Ванесса разрешит ей воспользоваться своей роскошной ванной. Глупо было рассчитывать и на жалость. Еды, которой она давала, едва хватало, чтобы не умереть от голода.

Время от времени Ванесса выводила ее из подвала и таскала за собой по особняку — видимо, чтобы отвлечься от собственного одиночества. Иногда ведьма кричала, иногда плакала, но в основном просто болтала о чем-то, что не имело никакого смысла для Хэтти. Хэтти просто была счастлива, что может, наконец, пошевелить конечностями — пускай каждое движение и отдавало мучительной болью.

— Ну где же, где же мой прекрасный принц? — тоскливо причитала Ванесса, отпирая решетку. — Может, он забыл про свою принцессу? Так много времени прошло…

Ведьма вытащила ее наружу, продолжая ворчать. Хэтти хотела сказать ей, что принц не придет, — у Снэтчера не было никаких объективных причин тут появляться. Практически каждый его контракт включал в себя риск для жизни, и вряд ли ворчливый призрак удивился бы смерти своей прислужницы. Он найдет себе новую жертву и забудет о ней. Если уже не забыл.

— Хмм… возможно, он не догадывается. Возможно, нам стоит… пригласить его в гости? Как ты думаешь, звездный свет?

Девочка устало открыла глаза. Вопрос отвлек ее от передвигания ног в полудреме, заставив поднять голову и посмотреть на ведьму. Хэтти еще раз подумала, не сказать ли ей какую-нибудь тираду. Потом равнодушно подернула плечами.

— Да, думаю, стоит, — через несколько минут Ванесса решилась. — Я даже знаю, как это сделать! Но сперва мне нужна твоя помощь, дитя.

Хэтти поднялась от полусна на ковре. Когда Ванесса говорит таким тоном, это не сулит ничего хорошего.

Ведьма склонилась над ней, безучастно осматривая своими пылающими глазами. Затем взяла ее свободную руку в свои когти и одернула рукав. Запястье почернело, превратившись в один сплошной синяк там, где была скоба. Кожа вокруг побелела, и пережатые сосуды ярко выделялись на ней длинными темными линиями. Хэтти не была уверена, но этот цвет казался ей странным и неестественным.

— Так скоро? Надо же. У принца они появились гораздо позже. Возможно, потому что он все надеялся на освобождение. Грязный лжец, изменщик…

Спросить, о чем идет речь, Хэтти не успела — ведьма вцепилась когтями в ее предплечье, разодрав его до локтя. Девочка издала сдавленный крик, — скорее из-за испуга, нежели из-за боли. Боль давно стала ее частью, она засела в онемевших мышцах и хрупких костях, в открытых ранах, под содранными ногтями. Закончив, Ванесса вырвала кусок ткани с платья Хэтти и как следует испачкала его в крови. Потом, привязав цепь к крюку на стене, ушла. Она могла этого и не делать — при всем желании пленница не сможет убежать.

Потеряв всякий интерес, девочка удобнее свернулась на полу. Сейчас она могла выхватить немного драгоценного времени для сна — прежде чем ведьма вернется, снова вздернет ее на цепях и оставит умирать, как своего драгоценного принца из соседней камеры.

Иногда Хэтти думала, сколько времени он продержался. Не то чтобы сейчас время имело для нее какое-то значение.

***

Провидение настигает его в виде шустрого, перепуганного лесного обитателя, который врывается в его дом как подхваченная ветром ленточка. Книга едва не выскальзывает из его когтей, когда маленький змеистый призрак зарывается в его гриву. Он буквально излучал панику, пусть и не мог говорить.

— Тише, приятель, спокойнее. Что случилось? — Снэтчер осторожно потрепал призрака, и тот опустился в его ладони. Он редко бывал утешающим, но такая ситуация требовала его вмешательства. Как хозяин леса, он обязан следить за всеми его обитателями и помогать им, когда они в нем нуждаются.

Маленький призрак скрутился вокруг его запястья, чтобы показать Снэтчеру призрачный хвост, покрытый коркой прочного льда. Тот устало вздохнул. Это все объясняло. Даже немертвые боятся Ванессы, — они не могут умереть от ее магии, но прожить вечность в виде застывшей статуи не хотелось никому. Этому духу повезло избежать такой судьбы.  
Слабым огоньком магии призрак осторожно растопил лед. Обитатель легко выскользнул из его когтей, покрутился рядом в знак благодарности, а затем юркнул в лесную чащу. Избавившись от проблемы, Снэтчер вновь потянулся к своей книге и только сейчас заметил какой-то обрывок на ладони. Наверняка, его оставил маленький призрак.

Аккуратно подцепив его когтями, Снэтчер изучил лоскут. Прочная лиловая ткань, рванная и грязная. Может, от одежды одного из миньонов… но их одежда была коричневой, и материал другой. К тому же, цвет слишком яркий. Где-то он такой видел. По привычке он оглядел свой крохотный дом и остановился на шкафу. На нем когда-то лежала шляпа.

Головоломка начала медленно собираться в его голове. Внезапно встревоженный, призрак еще раз покрутил ткань в руках. Это определенно обрывок с платья Хэтти, и бурые пятна на нем сказали бы, что она мертва. Но призрак знал, что это не так. Он связан с девчонкой контрактом, он бы узнал о ее смерти первым. К тому же, Ванесса предпочитала замораживать своих жертв, а не разрывать на части.

Значит, девчонка жива, и ведьма удерживает ее у себя. С одной стороны, очевидно, что именно это Ванесса имела в виду.

Снэтчер бросил обрывок на пол, опустился в кресло и скрестил руки. Она что, думает, будто он побежит ее спасать? Какая ему разница? Контракторы постоянно умирали на его заданиях, почему он должен делать исключения для какой-то девчонки?

…часть его скучала по моментам, когда не в меру позитивная Хэтти врывалась в его дом на скутере, только чтобы пожелать доброго дня и умчаться в лес. Иногда она решала посидеть вместе с ним и рассказать про свой день, а потом внезапно вскакивала, обнимала его и убегала прежде, чем он успевал среагировать.

Она часто отлынивала от работы, чтобы исследовать лес или поиграть с его слугами. По какой-то причине девчонка не пугалась ни мрачных чащоб, ни их хозяина, чем нередко бесила последнего. Однако только она заставляла его и его лес казаться более живым. Она приносила с собой шум, и смех, и звездный свет, которого все они лишись так давно.

С другой стороны, странно, что ведьма решила оставить ее в живых. Это не в ее вкусе. Она обожала создавать из незваных гостей статуи, чтобы расставлять их по своему огромному дому. Живые люди приносили слишком много мороки. Однако на этот раз ведьма, поймав девчонку, решила силой удерживать ее ради какой-то неизвестной цели.

…в последний раз, когда Ванесса держала человека в своем доме против его воли, он умер долгой и мучительной смертью, в одиночестве и забытьи.

Смирившись, призрак вылетел из полого дерева и приказал парочке миньонов последить за лесом и деревней, пока его не будет. Затем, словно огромный воздушный змей с шипастым хвостом, он взмыл над верхушками умирающих деревьев. Земли Ванессы, ее поместье, отлично различалось вдали — ослепительно-белое пятно среди темно-фиолетового сумрака.

Его земли — бывшие охотничьи угодья, нетронутые вечной зимой, пролетали мимо его внимательного взора. Болото неупокоенных душ, старый колодец, отстроенная миньонами деревня, небольшая арена, руины пристроек охотничьего домика, край огненных духов, где ветви и листья горели вечным огнем. Над всем этим, как сторожевая башня, возвышался его дом — гигантское, оплетенное лианами и грибами дерево, самое высокое в лесу.

Пронеслась внизу тонкая речушка, что была границей владений Снэтчера, и призрак влетел на чужую территорию. Поместье Ванессы лишено тех редких красок, что украшали его дом. Теперь это сплошная белая пустыня, где внимательный глаз иногда уловит руины домов среди серых скал и снегов. Огромной змеей призрак пронесся мимо старой деревни, — той, что когда-то была навеки заморожена яростью Ванессы. Статуи, которыми стали ее жители, все еще стоят там, и Снэтчер не хотел натыкаться на них.

Вот и особняк. Сейчас он проникнет внутрь, заберет девчонку и отправит ее прочь из леса навсегда. Скорее всего, она сейчас напугана до смерти и с радостью уберется отсюда сама, избавив его от проблем. Все просто, все легко, и конечно, он делает это только потому, что хочет закрыть проклятый контракт. Никакие дурацкие сожаления и привязанности определенно не имеют к этому отношения.

Призрак стремительно миновал разрушенные ворота, пытаясь игнорировать свои воспоминания о днях, когда он называл это место домом. По щелчку магии он уменьшился и без труда проникнул в распахнутые створки подвала. Ах, винный погреб! Сколько бочек прекрасного алкоголя было выпито им и сколько веселых вечеров проведено в просторных светлых залах…

Он подавил воспоминания снова и проскользнул через решетку в соседнюю комнату, гораздо менее приятную. К его большому сожалению, девчонки здесь не было, но Снэтчер видел, что в одной из камер кого-то держали. Иронично, она как раз находилась рядом с той, где до сих пор гнил его труп. Отвернувшись, призрак скользнул через люк на первый этаж.  
Снэтчер очень надеялся, что ему не придется рыскать через весь особняк, иначе он не сможет сдержать желание сжечь тут все дотла.

Куда еще ведьма могла затащить девчонку? Может, на третий этаж, будь он неладен. Выходов оттуда немного, а исходившая оттуда магия заставляла призрачную форму Снэтчера дрожать. Он побродил по первому этажу, вылетел на второй и чуть не врезался в стену, когда тишину прорезал громкий визг:

— Кто здесь?! Кто смеет входить в мой дом?!

Проклятье. Ведьма почувствовала его присутствие гораздо раньше, чем хотелось. Если она доберется до девчонки раньше него, то весь план пойдет прахом. Он промчался вперед, но так и не нашел Хэтти. Уже собираясь отправляться на третий этаж, призрак услышал быстрый, тревожный шепот Ванессы:

— Ты слышишь, звездный свет? Прекрасный принц пришел, чтобы спасти свою принцессу. Давай же встретим его…

Из спальни вышла она, королева собственной персоной. Не сильно изменилась, хотя Снэтчер мог сказать, как сильно она пыталась остаться красивой даже после смерти. За собой на цепи она тащила маленькую, сгорбленную фигурку, которая, шатаясь, следовала за ней по коридору. Только подлетев ближе, призрак смог разглядеть в ней Хэтти и едва сдержал порыв неистового бешенства.

От жизнерадостной девочки, к которой он так быстро привязался, почти ничего не осталось. Только истощенная фигура в рванье, которая хромала за Ванессой в полудреме, даже не глядя под ноги. Ее прическа сбилась в воронье гнездо, лицо в синяках и порезах, на руке, где не было наручника, виднелись свежие кровавые полосы. На нескольких пальцах не хватало ногтей, на их месте красовались ободранные, покрытые коркой раны.

— Кажется, наш принц не хочет приходить. Нет, он решил спрятаться в тенях, словно подлый изменник и трус, каким он всегда был, — Ванесса исступленно оглядывалась по сторонам, но не могла ничего различить и бесилась еще сильнее. — Ну же, любовь моя! Я знаю, что ты рядом, покажись!

Снэтчер, словно маленькая злобная оса, вился неподалеку, пытаясь придумать новый план и вырвать девчонку прежде, чем ведьма успеет отреагировать. Все его надежды разрушились в тот момент, когда Ванесса притянула к себе Хэтти:

— Может быть, ему нужно особое приглашение. Что же, — ледяная ведьма схватила девчонку за волосы и встряхнула ее под тихие хрипы. — Давай, прекрасный принц! Спаси свою принцессу, пока я не сняла с нее скальп!

На этот раз Снэтчер не выдержал. Он принял свою истинную форму, позволив себе разрастись от пола до потолка и занять весь проход. Величественный, с горящими глазами, оскаленными клыками и взлохмаченной гривой, он мог испугать любого смертного, — но Ванесса даже не дрогнула, одарив его сладкой улыбкой. Затем поприветствовала его, формально и вежливо, будто это не он вломился в ее дом. Хэтти сидела у стены и, кажется, принимала все за бредовый сон.

— Оставь ее в покое, Ванесса. Она связана со мной контрактом и принадлежит мне.

— Тогда не стоило посылать свою прислужницу сюда, мой принц. Я не терплю посторонних в своем доме… Особенно маленьких хитрых воров.

Стиснув зубы, призрак продолжил:

— Чего ты хочешь от меня?

— Ах, всего лишь самую малость, мой принц. Прекрасные песочные часы, что упали с неба. Я знаю, они еще у тебя, — Ванесса улыбалась, ее голос был так же невозмутим, как ее лицо. — Маленькое сокровище в обмен на маленькое сокровище. Это честная сделка.

Она потрепала Хэтти по голове, и девочка вздрогнула всем телом от ее прикосновения. Снэтчер еще раз осмотрел их обеих, взвесил все варианты и раздраженно прорычал:

— Забирай.

В его когтях по щелчку родился свет, и на руку легли песочные часы, переливающиеся всеми цветами радуги. Он протянул их ведьме, та сняла скобу с запястья Хэтти и тут же вцепилась лапами в блестящий артефакт. Не обращая больше на нее внимания, Снэтчер быстро поднял девчонку на руки и вылетел в ближайшее окно. Хэтти вцепилась руками в его шерсть, словно чтобы убедиться в реальности происходящего.

— Как ты могла так глупо попасться?! — причитал призрак. — Особняк огромен, ты не смогла спрятаться? Что может быть проще, чем обойти эту каргу?

Вместо ответа девочка тихо захныкала, а затем заплакала в голос, уткнувшись лицом в гриву Снэтчера. Призрак раздраженно зашипел:

— Хватит реветь, все закончилось. Я отнесу тебя на корабль, и ты больше не ступишь и шагу в мой лес, ясно? … да ладно тебе, тише. Теперь все хорошо. Перестань плакать. — Плач не прекращался. — Ну же. Все будет хорошо, я здесь. Только не плачь… пожалуйста.

Она не останавливалась. Снэтчер не знал, видит ли она что-то и слышит ли его. Отодрать ее от шерсти не получилось — девчонка вцепилась в нее мертвой хваткой и начинала рыдать сильнее, как только он отдалялся. Будто она боялась, что если отпустит Снэтчера, ледяная ведьма тут же появится и утащит ее.

Найти спальню на ее небольшом, но комфортном корабле оказалось просто. Снэтчер кое-как отодрал ее от себя, завернул в одеяла и уложил в постель. Впрочем, избавиться от нее оказалось не так просто.

Бледная, с черными венами, разрезающими кожу, она все шептала и шептала в бреду, чтобы он не уходил и не оставлял ее одну.

Он не мог. Девочке требовалась медицинская помощь, а многолетний призрачный демон не слишком подходил на роль врача и няньки. Встревоженный, он опустился у ее кровати и все шептал слова утешения, надеясь, что Хэтти сможет заснуть. Приходилось ждать, терпеливо придумывая новые сказки, поглаживая ее всклоченные волосы, размышляя о том, как далеко все это может зайти.  
Внезапный далекий зов прервал Снэтчера. Его слуги в панике просили о помощи. Его лес был в опасности.

— Не уходи, — стоило ему отпрянуть от кровати, как Хэтти подала голос. — Не уходи, она вернется, она убьет меня, она…

— Тише, малышка. Она не доберется сюда, — попытался успокоить ее призрак. — А тебе пора закрывать глаза. Тебе станет легче, если ты поспишь как следует.

Девочка пробормотала что-то в полудреме. Побыв с ней еще несколько минут, Снэтчер нервно оглянулся вокруг. Затем как можно быстрее рванул обратно в Лес Подсознания, разрывая пространство вокруг себя.

На первый взгляд ничего не изменилось, но он чувствовал тяжелый запах паники глубоко в воздухе. Его слуги разбежались и попрятались кто куда, маленькие обитатели исчезли глубоко в лесных кронах. Вскоре он увидел, почему. Стена магии, отделявшая особняк от леса, рухнула, а две половины моста соединяла прочная полоса льда. Ветер приносил с другого берега реки леденящий холод и снег.

— Ванесса! — в панике закричал выбежавший к Снэтчеру призрак. — Она вышла из особняка, она ушла в лес, босс, а потом пропала!

Выругавшись, Снэтчер вернулся в деревню, только чтобы застать ее нетронутой. Его дом тоже не выглядел потревоженным. Он не мог почувствовать холодной ауры Ванессы и не представлял, куда могла направиться ледяная ведьма. Она ведь не могла последовать за ним, верно? Она и не смогла бы! Никто не смог бы выследить его.

…если только Ванесса не научилась использовать свою магию в полную силу. Она никогда не выходила за пределы поместья и не пыталась напасть на его владения. Но что если он просто недооценил ее? О каких секретах проклятой ведьмы он не знал?

В панике он порылся в собственном шкафу, ища вещи, которые должен вернуть. Шляпа и зонт на месте. Только прочная банка лежала в осколках, а хранившаяся в ней душа исчезла без следа.

***

Хэтти проснулась от холода, пронзавшего до самых костей, несмотря на все одеяла.

Она звала на помощь так громко, как позволяло ее горящее горло, но никто не приходил. Тело скручивало от боли, словно мороз грыз ее вены изнутри. В отчаянии девочка выползла из постели, но упала, не пройдя и пары метров. Желудок словно превратился в глыбу льда. Сделав судорожный вдох, Хэтти опустилась на руки. Ее вырвало на пол. Тошнота не проходила, и девочка едва могла улучить момент, чтобы ухватить немного воздуха. Лужа черной, как чернила, рвоты росла, а лихорадка все не проходила.

Наконец, выдохшись, девочка отползла назад и легла на пол. В темноте ее дыхание становилось белесыми облачками пара. Рядом с ней росли и вытягивались тени.

— Ты проделала отличную работу, — прошептал давно знакомый сладкий голос. — Наш принц даже не заметил следов черной магии в твоем изнеможенном теле. Без него я бы никогда не нашла это чудесное место…

Сил Хэтти хватило только на то, чтобы поднять голову и встретиться взглядом с Ванессой. Она склонилась над ней и улыбалась. Впервые за множество сотен лет она выглядела счастливой.

— Ты умница, звездный свет, но я не могу позволить тебе помешать моим планам. Но не грусти, — ледяные пальцы Ванессы обожгли ее щеки. — Только благодаря тебе я смогу спасти своего принца. Мы перепишем историю и будем жить долго и счастливо.

От изнуряющего холода и усталости клонило в сон, и Хэтти закрыла глаза. Тело онемело, и девочка не чувствовала ничего, — даже когда темные когти Ванессы разорвали ей горло.

***

Корабль встретил его холодом и тьмой, и Снэтчер понял, что опоздал.

Место смердело черной магией не хуже, чем его лес, однако Ванессы он не чувствовал. На самом деле, он не чувствовал вообще ничего, только давящее на душу отчаяние. В спальне Хэтти не горел свет и не включался, несмотря на все усилия Снэтчера. Услышав плач, он бросился к кровати, но там ничего не было — только разворошенные подушки и одеяла.

Сама девочка нашлась рядом. Она распласталась на полу, белая и неподвижная, а под ней багровела кровавая лужа.

Снэтчер вырвал бы себе глаза, если бы мог. В порыве эмоций ему хотелось уничтожить самого себя — он не заслуживал другого наказания за свою безалаберность. Он наивно считал Ванессу высокомерным ничтожеством, но в итоге сам оказался им. Он так долго смаковал свою власть, что не смог увидеть настоящей угрозы. И теперь человек, которого он пытался спасти, мертв, в его лесу поднялась паника, а ледяная ведьма бродит на свободе.

От самоненависти его прервала неожиданная мысль. Если Хэтти мертва, и на корабле больше никого нет… кто это тогда плачет в темноте?

Призрак осторожно последовал на звук. Он доносился из кучи подушек в центре комнаты. Нырнув туда, Снэтчер нашел маленький круглый вход и неловко втиснулся внутрь. Проход привел его в маленькую круглую комнату, заполненную подушками и игрушками. Под кучей одеял что-то шевелилось.  
Он осторожно приподнял одно. Его встретили горящие, желтые глаза, напряженно всматривающиеся в него исподлобья. Такие же глаза, как у его миньонов, как у него самого.

Снэтчер попытался достать существо из укрытия и едва успел отпрянуть — когтистая пятерня пронеслась мимо него. Послышался горестный визг, куча подушек рассыпалась и оттуда на свет рвануло маленькое темное существо. Призрак видел его всего долю секунды, но догадался, кто это.

И ужаснулся.

Он помчался следом, но рыдающая Хэтти не давала ему подобраться ближе. От нее остался разве что темный силуэт, в котором едва различалась девочка, которой она должна быть. Она носилась по кораблю, врезаясь в вещи и едва контролируя свои движения. Несмотря на все попытки, Снэтчер не мог заставить ее успокоиться.

— Это ты виноват! Если бы не твои контракты, я бы никогда не подошла к этому особняку! Теперь мы все обречены! Вся планета обречена из-за тебя!

Завывая, призрак исчез в глубинах своего корабля. Снэтчер остановился на секунду, пытаясь понять, что означают ее слова.

Ответ нашел его в виде ослепительно белой вспышки, осветившей весь корабль. Дверь топливного отсека зияла пустой дырой. Планета перед ним стремительно покрывалась льдом.


End file.
